musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Christina Perri
Christina Perri, née Christina Judith Perri '''le 19 août 1986 à Philadelphie (États-Unis), est une chanteuse et auteure-compositrice-interprète américaine. Biographie Christina Perri, née le 19 août 1986, a grandi dans la banlieue de Bensalem en Pennsylvanie. Elle a un frère, Nick Perri qui a fait partie de nombreux groupes tels que '''Shinedown ou encore Silvertide. Il a également collaboré avec Perry Farrell et Matt Sorum. En 2004, Christina obtient son diplôme à la Archbishop Ryan High School. En 2007, elle déménage à Los Angeles où elle commence à composer sans résultat puis 2 ans plus tard, suite à une rupture amoureuse, elle retourne dans sa ville natale où elle écrira Jar Of Hearts. En 2010, elle retourne à Los Angeles où elle signe avec la maison de disque Atlantic Records. Elle prépare son album le soir tandis que la journée, elle est serveuse au Melrose Café. Finalement son premier album Lovestrong voit le jour le 10 mai 2011. Au vu de son succès naissant, Summit la contacte pour apparaître sur la BO de Twilight chapitre IV : Révélation 1ère partie. Elle interprète A Thousand Years (Part One). Lors de la sortie de Twilight, Chapitre V : Révélation 2ème partie, elle interprète A Thousand Years (Part Two) en duo avec Steve Kazee. Elle a écrit cette chanson avec David Hodges. En 2013, elle a collaboré avec Lea Michele pour son premier album. Anecdotes *A 16 ans, elle commence à apprendre à jouer de la guitare. *Ses chansons Jar Of Hearts et A Thousand Years (Part 2) ont été utilisées dans la série musicale Glee. *Le 22 avril 2012 il chante sur le plateau de Dancing with the Stars Australien. *Elle est engagée dans l'association To Write Love on Her Arms. Discographie EPs 'The Ocean Way Sessions (2010)' right|200px The Ocean Way Sessions est un EP, sorti le 9 novembre 2010. #Bang Bang Bang #Black + Blue #Daydream #Tragedy #Jar of Hearts 'A Very Merry Perri Christmas (2012)' A Very Merry Perri Christmas est son second EP sorti le 16 octobre 2012. right|200px #Something About December #Merry Christmas Darling #Please Come Home for Christmas #Ave Maria #Happy Xmas (War Is Over) #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Albums 'Lovestrong (2011)' right|200px Lovestrong est le premier album studio de la chanteuse, sorti le 10 mai 2011. Il s'est écoulé à plus de 500.000 exemplaires à travers le monde. L'album reprend des titres de son EP The Ocean Way Sessions. Une version deluxe est sortie en 2012. #Bluebird #Arms #Bang Bang Bang #Distance #Jar of Hearts #Mine #Interlude #Penguin #Miles #The Lonely #Sad Song #Tragedy 'Head or Heart (2014)' right|200pxC'est son second album studio qui est sorti le 1er avril 2014. Cet album est marqué par un duo avec le chanteur anglais Ed Sheeran. Human est le premier single qui est sorti le 18 novembre 2013 suivi de Burning Gold. #Trust #Burning Gold #Be My Forever (featuring Ed Sheeran) #Human #One Night #I Don't Wanna Break #Sea of Lovers #The Words #Lonely Child #Run #Butterfly #Shot Me in the Heart #I Believe Récompenses 2013 *BMI Pop Awards: pour sa chanson A Thousand Years. Galerie Clips Perri 11.jpg|Jar Of Hearts Perri 12.jpg|Jar Of Hearts Perri 13.jpg|Arms Perri 14.jpg|A Thousand Years Perri 15.jpg|A Thousand Years Sortie Perri 4.jpg Perri 5.jpg|MusiCares Person of the Year 2011 Perri 9.jpg|Avant Première de Twilight 4 (2011) Perri 6.jpg|Avant Première de Twilight 5 (2012) Perri 2014.jpg|(2014) Photoshoot Perri 2.jpg Perri 3.jpg Perri 7.png Perri 8.png Perri 10.jpg Vidéos Clips 'Lovestrong' thumb|left|270px|Jar of Heartsthumb|right|270px|Armsthumb|left|270px| Distance (feat. Jason Mraz) 'A Very Merry Perri Christmas' thumb|left|270 px|Something About December 'Head or Heart' thumb|left|270 px|Human Autres thumb|left|270px|A Thousand Years (BO Twilight 4-Breaking Dawn Part 1) Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|Jar of Hearts (Live at Ocean Way Studios) thumb|right|270px|A Thousand Years (The Ellen Show) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musicienne